1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (electroluminescence) full color display panel and a method of manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 shows a section of a conventional dot matrix display panel using an organic EL device. As seen, on a transparent base plate (glass plate) 1 of e.g. ITO, a plurality of transparent electrode lines (anodes) A1-An (only A1, A2 are shown) are arranged in parallel at regular intervals. On the transparent electrode lines A1-An, an organic EL material layer 4 is formed which includes a hole transporting layer, a light-emitting layer and an electron transporting layer. Further, a plurality of metallic electrode lines L1-Ln are arranged thereon at regular intervals.
The transparent electrode lines A1-An and the metallic electrode lines L1-Lm are extended in directions crossing each other. Each crossing area constitutes a light emitting region (unit pixel) to sandwich an organic EL material layer.
Further, an insulating layer 2 is formed so as to cover the edge of each of the transparent electrode lines A1-An. The insulating layer 2 is formed to prevent cross-talk light emission in the organic EL dot matrix display. The insulating layer 2, which covers the edge of each of the transparent electrode lines A1-An where a driving current is apt to be concentrated, prevents a current from flowing into the organic EL material layer 4 on the transparent electrode lines, thereby preventing false light emission.
In recent years, in an application of the organic EL dot matrix display, attempts of implementing full color have been made. However, in such attempts, three kinds of organic EL materials for the light emission of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are required for the light emitting layer, and must be applied to each of pixels. This leads an increase in the cost of material and complication in the manufacturing process as compared with a monochromatic display. The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve the problem as described above.